


They Match

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Crushes, Cute, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jane Foster Loves Science, Pre-Femslash, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: "Great minds think alike, right?"In which Jane cannot stop talking about her newest project, and Wanda's and Darcy's clothes match.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"author's choice, any, unintentionally matching clothes"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602155.html?thread=83919915#t83919915)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

Jane was sitting on the couch, holding a cup of coffee as she looked at a folder Bruce had left for her. 

She was aware that most of the people around her were dancing or talking, but truth to be told, she was more interested in Bruce's thoughts on her newest project, especially since no one besides Bruce had approached her for the last half an hour. When he had handed her the file she had been a bit surprised that it had taken him only a few days to get back to her, but it also meant that she would be able to go through everything sooner than she had anticipated. 

After putting her cup on the coffee table she made a move to pick up the folder, but just before her fingers could touch it, it was snagged by someone else. Darcy, who was now fanning herself with the folder, sat down next to Jane, smirking.

"And what did I tell you before we left the lab?" Darcy took a sip of coffee from Jane's cup. "We're taking a break and enjoying the party. Which means that this stays with me as a punishment for breaking the 'no working during parties' rule."

"Technically, it's not my fault Bruce handed it to me during the party."

"Nope. You're not getting it back anyway."

Jane just smiled, picking up her cup again. "You sound like you're planning to carry it with you for the whole night. I thought you had plans."

"Don't worry, I included your workaholic tendencies in all my plans," Darcy answered. "Besides, it's not like I'm leaving the building. I can keep an eye on it."

"I thought you'd prefer to keep an eye on something else tonight," Jane smiled when Darcy bit her lower lip gently.

Darcy didn't stay on the couch for long, though, telling Jane that she needed something to drink. However, when the elevator door slid open and Jane saw who walked into the room, it became clear that Darcy won’t be coming back.

Wanda Maximoff stood near the door, and it was difficult for Jane not to smile when she noticed what Wanda was wearing.

Her comfortable-looking, dark red sweater was very similar to the one Darcy was currently wearing, though Darcy's was a bit more formfitting. And while Wanda was wearing a long skirt, and Darcy chose jeans, both articles of clothing were black.

Darcy seemed to find it equally surprising and adorable as well, because as soon as she spotted Wanda a bright smile appeared on her face, a smile Wanda mirrored. Darcy always smiled a lot, but Jane noticed that whenever the smiles were directed at Wanda, they seemed even brighter.

"We match!" Darcy caught one of Wanda's hands in hers before kissing her cheek gently. "Great minds think alike, right?"

Wanda just shook her head, still smiling, looking down at their entwined fingers.

Right before leaving, Darcy turned to look at Jane again, briefly waving at her with the folder full of notes, making Jane roll her eyes. Darcy just winked at that, following Wanda out of the room.

Leaning back and making herself comfortable again, Jane took a sip of coffee. Not even five minutes later, however, Doctor Helen Cho approached her, asking about her project. 

Jane knew Darcy would be teasing her about talking about work when they met later, but she really didn't mind.


	2. Scientists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, Selvig/any or Helen Cho/any or Jane/any but Thor, scientists"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/741486.html?thread=98044782#t98044782)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**

Leaving Wanda's floor in the morning, Darcy decided to surprise her girlfriend and bring her breakfast. J.A.R.V.I.S. informed her that while the majority of people that had come to Tony's party had already left, some were still up. That was why she was not surprised to find Tony, Rhodey, Clint, and Scott watching some buddy cop movie, commenting loudly on everything that was happening on the screen.

What did surprise her, though, was that Jane and Doctor Cho were up as well, clearly engrossed in conversation, still sitting in the same place where Darcy had left Jane before going with Wanda. Darcy might have been teasing Jane about how much she talked to Doctor Cho lately, and she did manage to catch on the fact that Jane smiled more often whenever the two had a chance to work together, so it was nice to see that her suspicions were proven right.

Jane totally had a crush on Doctor Cho.

They were sitting on the couch and leaning against each other slightly, their shoulders touching, and they were so absorbed by their conversation that they managed to completely ignore Tony and Scott arguing about car chases. Jane was now pointing to something on the screen of Doctor Cho's tablet, and she smiled when the other woman nodded briefly before typing something, most likely writing down Jane's observation.

The fact that even during parties Jane couldn't help talking about her work would never stop being amusing, but it looked like Doctor Cho didn't mind that at all. Scientists.

Darcy greeted Rhodey, Clint, Scott and Tony, and walked up to Jane and Doctor Cho.

"So, is it a party for two or can other people join, too?" 

It was fun to see a soft blush appearing on Jane's cheeks when their eyes met, and Darcy waggled her eyebrows at her.

"Helen was showing me new software she uses for her research," Jane explained and Darcy bit her lower lip in order to stop herself from grinning.

"Cool. I just wanted to let you know that I'll most likely stay with Wanda today, so you have the whole lab to yourself," she winked at her friend and glanced at Doctor Cho briefly, the blush on Jane's face deepening at the comment.

Interestingly enough, a small smile appeared on Doctor Cho’s face, too. 

Well, it looked like Jane’s crush was reciprocated after all. Good for them.


End file.
